Perseverance
by gokart48
Summary: There once was a man named Inigo, he was infamous for his attempts to flatter woman. He tried everything to woo a lovely damsel, but it always ended with physical pain. What happens when a young energetic tactician arrives along the way? (Inigo/Morgan)


___Requested by Cormag Ravenstaff_

Inigo has silver hair.

* * *

Perseverance

Inigo was walking back to camp after another futile day at the inn. He had his head down and pondered what went wrong this time. Everything was going so well too... until a woman kicked him in the crotch. None of his plans seemed to be working, and he tried something new everyday. He took Brady as his wing-man only to have every girl cling to his sensitive nature. He tried Gerome thrice only to see him mauled by the adoring women. He even tried to follow Cynthia around and at least get some cake from her adoring female fans. He did receive cake, but it was smashed on his head.

"GAH! What do they have that I don't!?"

Inigo walked down the path and saw the Ylissean tents up ahead. He sighed knowing that he had even less success at camp. He was the second child of the future to arrive and help the Shepherds. But even when his allies had met up with him in this timeline, they would still not fall for his illustrious charms.

Despite all of this, Inigo was not a man to give up. He would continue to put every ounce of effort into solving this conundrum. After all, each attempt was a chance for a future lover and companion..._Wait a second? Why is that bush moving?_

******"BOO!"**

"AH!"

Inigo fell backwards in shock as a small hooded figure popped out of the bushes. He fell with his back hitting the mud and looked up to see his attacker. The cloaked figure had a huge grin on its face and started to break into laughter.

"Who are you! ...W-what is so funny!" he commanded while desperately trying to get up.

Inigo slipped on the mud that he was trying to get out of and fell face forward. He was just lucky enough to close his mouth before falling into the wet dirt a second time. The hooded figure could not stop laughing as Inigo fumbled around in the mud. The small person in robes soon feel backwards into the bushes and had a hard time breathing. The hood fell off to reveal a young girl with bright blue eyes dying of laughter. She could not remember the last time she laughed this hard...It had to be at least 20 minutes since then.

Inigo slowly got up and wiped the mud from his face. He saw that his ambusher was a young girl and cursed his fate. Once again, he was humiliated and embarrassed by a beautiful woman. He didn't even say a word to this woman, and she was already attacking him!

He looked at his clothes to see them paved in mud. He wanted this to be over as quick as possible and walked away from the hysterical girl.

"Hey wait!" She cried

Every bone in his body was telling him to run away, but this was the first time a woman was trying to talk to him after he had been humiliated. He stop and turned around to see the girl right behind him with a huge grin.

"Hi, I'm Morgan!"

"...I am Inigo."

"Aw...You didn't say hello back! You are not making a very good first impression."

"...You just came from the bushes yelling Boo, and you call that a good first impression?"

"Of course! Oh if you only saw the look on your face. He he ha ha ha ha! Too funny! ... So Inigo? Are you part of the Shepherds too?"

"Wait! ... You are part of the Shepherds?!"

"Hey no fair! I asked the questioned first. I am taking another three points of your first impression grade."

"...But...that's...fine, I am the dashing heroic swordsman and dancer of The shepherds. My fame and skills know no bounds!"

"Ha Ha, oh you really are funny. I am Morgan, the daughter to the greatest man in the world. My dad Robin! I found him yesterday and now I am a Shepard like you!

* * *

A week later, and after another successful mission against the Valmese forces; the Shepherds took a small break near a quiet town. Inigo took this time to try his luck at the local inn. Surprisingly, everything was going really well. The lady never hit him, and she actually payed attention to what he was saying.

He ordered a couple of beers because she requested it, and they had a nice chat. He thought he ordered a light brew, but it knocked him out pretty quickly. When he woke up, his head felt like it was hit by a hammer. He looked around to find an empty chair, and an empty wallet. He had been robbed! ...again.

"Gah my head...ung... at least I was able to keep my shirt this time."

He made the long and bitter path back to camp. It took everything ounce of concentration he had to not pass out. She must have drugged his drink.

When he was near camp he heard a small *pwoof* sound. He looked to his right to see a large gray feather floating in mid-air just above a grassy plain. Every time he heard that sound, the feather would go up in the air and slowly go back down.

He walked over to the hovering feather to he see Morgan laying down in the field underneath the large grass, and blowing on the feather to keep it levitating.

"Hey Inigo! *pwoof* how are you?" Morgan took another deep breath and the feather flew back into the air.

"I have been better...what are you doing?"

"Aww! You didn't say hi again! You didn't even ask me how I was feeling." The feather almost touched her lips, but she managed to catch a quick breath and it send it flying back into the air.

"...Hello Morgan, how are you faring today?"

"I am great! Thanks for asking! *pwoof* I spent the whole day with my dad, and then *pwoof* I found this feather!"

"So you decided to start blowing on it?"

"Of course! It was the obvious thing to do!" She blew on her feather again and smiled without a care in the world.

"...How long have you been out here?"

"Oh, I dunno *pwoof* two hours or so."

"You have been out here for two hours with that feather?"

"Don't be silly! *pwoof* I ran around and chased a rabbit for a little while. *pwoof* he had the cutest ears!"

Inigo was speechless as he stood next the the gleeful girl. A small wind had picked up and it was just enough to move the gray feather away from Morgan. She tried to move her face in time to catch the feather, but it touched the grass before she could reach it.

"Aww, stupid wind!" She grabbed the feather and quickly rose back up so she could stand again. She brushed off the grass on her cloak and grinned evilly looking at the feather. "You know... feathers are fun for multiple things!"

"...Like?"

She moved closer to Inigo, and started tickling Inigo's nose with the feather.

His nose felt extremely weird as the plume rubbed back and forth. Every time he tried to move his face or get out-of-the-way; the smiling girl would be right there to tickle him.

"ha..quit ha ha it."

"Why would I stop?" Her teeth shined as she gave a huge grin watching Inigo flail back and try to avoid the feather.

"I am ha getting ha ha out of here!" He cried in a desperate attempt to get away from the torture.

Inigio took off at full speed running back to camp. Morgan's smile only grew wider as she pursued Inigo with her torture device.

He took off at full sprint and tried to lose his attacker, but he had lost the race before he had even started had, she caught up to him with in seconds and tackled him to the ground. He was helpless as he was tickled to death by the laughing executor.

"P-please ha ha stop..I'll do ha, anything you ha want!"

"Hmm? Anything?" She gave another devilish smile.

"Y-yes" he whispered in terror.

She rolled off Inigo and sat down on the grass. She was lost in thought just thinking about the endless possibilities. Morgan burst into laughter again. Despite his fear about what she could be thinking. Her excitement was relaxing and soothing to his weary soul. It was very strange, and a new experience to the young philanderer.

* * *

Another two weeks passed. During this time, he encountered Morgan about every other day. He would spend a few minutes to talk with her, or humor her fantasies. It usually ended with her laughing and chasing Inigo with something. He would always get hurt as she liked to play rough, but it helped relieve his stress after a day filled with constant rejections.

Speaking of rejections; Inigio prepared to visit another town today with the advanced pay he just received from Chrom. He had high hopes and a thousand pick up lines ready for success, after all, the 394th time is a charm.

He reached the town with little trouble and immediately headed for the inn. He opened the doors and the scent of beer and vomit bombarded his nose. There was not a very good selection of woman today, but it did not stop Inigo from trying. He approached the nearest table with a single women in noble robes and gave a warm smile.

"Greetings Milady, may I sit down next to you and admire your beauty?"

"No."

Inigo tried to say something else, but she pointed to the ring on her hand. He frowned for a second, but perked back up and headed for the next girl who was reading a book about an old and famous play. Inigo recognized the story and grinned seeing that he had an opening.

"Ah, to dream or not to dream. That is the question, to look at the the jewel in front of my face. The one that shinenth brighter than thee sun.

"That is not how it goes."

"Perchance you can enlighten me then."

"He gossips habitually; he lacks the common wisdom to keep still that deadly enemy of man, his own tongue"

"Er... um what?"

"Give thy thoughts no words."

"Oh...but can I-"

"NO."

Inigo sighed and left the table. The self doubts and low esteem was creeping up again, but he ignored it and walked straight to his next target. She had long brown hair a full figure and she was a little tipsy, however, she still seemed cognate of the world around her.

"I have never seen sparkling emerald eyes on such a beautiful face."

"Dats sooo sweeet." She smiled and tried to pick up her glass, but she had some difficulty. She only remembered buying one drink and yet the three in front of her were blurry while they moved around.

Inigo watched as she fumbled around and clumsily tried to pick up the drink. He had hoped to meet a woman who was more aware of her surroundings, but he would not be picky since she fell for his charms.

"Would you give me the honor of sitting at your table."

"Whyy wood du want to sit on the tavel? Tee Hee, thats silly."

"No I didn't... I Um, I mean... can I sit down?"

"Dooo you not know how tu seat downn? *Gasp* Is your butt broken?" She asked in concern.

He paused for a second, ignoring everything that just happened. One simple fact kept him from walking away, she did not say no to his request. He sat down across from her and tried to think about his next move.

"So...what is your name?"

"Mi nam is ...Rebec...kah" she emphasized the 'kah' and her spit went flying.

"...Can i get you a drink Rebecca? ...Perhaps some milk...or coffee."

"Daww tats so sweeet, but I already hav four drinks infront of me" She held up her hand with three fingers and giggled looking at her glass "...Oh! silly me, I didnt _ass_ for your name"

"...I am the Illustrious and talented Inigo."

"Ooo tats sounds just ike my bruthers nam too! His nam is Butch."

"...How does my name sound like Butch?"

"Ilusdrious...Butch...they both ryhmmee."

"No, My name is Inigo, and those words don't rhyme"

"Huh? You ch'nged your name alreadee? Why would du such a silly thing?

"..." Inigo underestimated how drunk this girl was...He wanted a girl to fall in love with, not a drunken conversation in an inn. He was trying to think of an excuse to leave when he felt someone walked behind him. He could not see him, but he could instinctively feel that he was big, and his breath was messing up Inigo's hair.

The drunken girl noticed the figure and smiled in delight. "HI bruther!" She waved and almost fell out of her chair. "This man is soo sweet! He said I looked pretty and offered me a drink!"

Inigo did not dare turn his head. He reached behind him with his hand and felt a solid wall of muscle.

"...Um Rebecca, how tall is your brother?"

"hmmmmm," She took a good look at her brother whose face was burning with rage. "Abot...Six seven or 201 cenitmeters... I am not sure. Why du you ask?!"

"No reason." Inigo ran out of his chair and sprinted for the door. Despite his best effort, Butch grabbed his shirt and pulled him back. He grabbed Inigo with one arm and calmly walked to the entrance of the tavern. Inigo tried to struggle out of the situation, but Butch held on tight.

A second later, he was being thrown like a javelin at the door. His head took the brunt of the force as the door shattered open. Inigo continued to fly in midair for a full five seconds until he skidded on the hard dirt outside.

Butch grabbed a chair from the inn and strolled outside. He watched as the helpless man struggled to get up.

**"No one takes advantage of my sister."**

He raised the chair above his head and used of his strength to send into crashing down onto Inigo's back. Inigo yelled in pain, as the chair splintered into pieces from the violent blow. His ribs were broken, and he would be lucky if he was not paralyzed. It did not take long for him to fall unconscious.

Butch calmed down as he saw the man go limp. He returned to the inn and threw a couple of coins at the innkeeper to pay for the damages.

...

Morgan was walking through town. Her father asked her to buy a few supplies, and he gave her a little extra money for her to buy something she liked. She could not decide between the history book, or a sack of candy. Eventually, she decided to get the book, because she knew where to find Gaius' cache of sweets.

When she exited the store, she saw a man lying face down on the dirt in the distance. She squinted her eyes and recognized the silver hair. She ran over as quick as possible to see that he was barely breathing, and he was seriously hurt. She dropped all the stuff in her hands, and sprinted back to camp to find Lissa.

* * *

Inigo woke up in excruciating pain. His back felt like it had snapped, and his head was throbbing.

"Good Morning sleepy head!"

Hearing Morgan's voice only made his headache worse as he tried to adjust to his new surroundings. He was in the infirmary...again.

"Ung..."

"You had me worried, what happened to you?"

"...I'd rather not talk about it." He tried to move, but his back fiercely protested. He could do nothing but lay on the mattress he was on.

"Lissa said that if you were hurt any worse than your back would have broken into two pieces!"

"Erg, well it feels like that already, and my head is not faring much better."

"You know what helps me when I have a head ache after slamming my head on the wall? I play a thinking game."

"Ugh Morgan, I don't feel like playing a game right now. "

"Oh I see, then perhaps reading could help? I have a lot tactical books, and-"

"No thanks."

"Well you can't just lie here and stare at the ceiling! It will drive you mad with boredom!"

"I deserve it..."

"What!? How could you say such a thing."

"No matter how hard I try, I fail. This world hates me and I deserve to suffer from it."

"Don't let a few hundred failures bring you down! You are nice, charming and a fun person to be around."

"But-"

"BUT nothing! How will the women ..um...live with out your..um... charm and your compliments that make them feel special?"

...

"Y-your right...I have to do this for the lovely damsels."

"Good! Now heal as quickly as possible! The women will be lining up at your door step! Besides, when you are all better I can finally redeem that promise you made earlier."

"Um, what was the promise again?"

She smiled and said, "Anything I wanted!"

* * *

It took a week and a half for Inigo to recover. Everyone at camp would check up on him, but Morgan and Olivia stayed and help keep him company the longest.

The ten days went by faster than Inigo was expecting. He normally hated to spend one second in the infirmary, but his company helped him forget about his wounds. He learned a lot of about his mother and the gleeful Morgan. Now that he was feeling better; Lissa cleared him to serve in the army again.

However, he did not leave the infirmary for more than ten seconds before he was blinded. Someone had wrapped a blind fold around Inigo's eyes, and that someone could not hold in her excitement.

"Morgan! What are you doing?"

"Relax, we don't have to go very far before you can take off your blindfold."

"...What are you planning?"

"If I told you, then it wouldn't be a surprise." Morgan grabbed his hand and started leading him to the place she had in mind.

Inigo could not tell where he was going, but he felt like he was walking up hill. It took over fifteen minutes to climb, and he nearly tripped on numerous occasions.

...

"Okay we are here! You can remove your blindfold."

"...I can't...you tied it too tight and I can get it off!"

"He he, I just wanted to make sure you would not peek, let me help you with that."

The black cloth fell and he adjusted to the bright sun. The view was incredible as he looked down from the top of the hill. He could see a small river next to a sea of grass. He turned around to see a large blanket on the ground, and Morgan taking food out of a basket. She was smiling as usual.

"Why? Why did you bring me here?"

"Well, I wanted to have a nice lunch with my good friend! Now, would you prefer water or tea?"

"T-tea."

"Okay, I'll get it as soon as I cut this loaf of bread." She grabbed a knife from the basket and cut off the ends of the loaf.

"No, you shouldn't have to do all the work, I can make the tea, it is my specialty."

"Thanks, I can't make tea anyways, I can never get it right."

Morgan brought out some plates and a centerpiece with one ruffled gray feather.

...

The two talked for a few minutes about the situation of the war and the peaceful weather. Morgan brought out the main course, and Inigo tried to hide his disgust. He hated bear meat with a passion, but he did not want to be rude and pretended to like it as he shoved it down his throat.

"Morgan, why did you bring me here? I figured you would want to play a game or something like that."

"Ha ha, that was my first idea, but I wanted to do something fun for the both of us! I mean you do this all the time with other girls right?"

"...When they don't try to kill me"

"Ha Ha." She laughed and the wind blew her hair. Inigo could do nothing but stare as time seemed to stop.

"..I don't think I have seen never seen a smile as bright as yours Morgan."

"YAY! You said it! You finally said IT!"

"Said what?"

"You finally complimented me! You do it to all the woman, but you never said it to me."

"I-I never figured you were the type of person for romance Morgan. You always wanted to play a game or something to that nature"

"It was the only way I could find an excuse to spend time with you!"

"But...you mean...you actually like me?"

"Of course!"

Inigo was at a loss for words. Here stood a woman that actually enjoyed his presence. He also had to admit that he felt great despite the fact that she constantly tortured him.

"...So this makes this picnic ..."

She grinned from ear to ear. "Our first date!"

* * *

Inigo sighed as he looked at the tactics tent. He was crazy and he knew it...but the last four weeks had been the best of his life. He loved Morgan, and spent every second he could with her. But what he was about to do, would change his entire life.

He mustered up the courage to enter the tent. The tent flap opened and he braced himself with all of his courage. He spotted a man who was in deep thought as he looked over his maps. He was planning the Shepherds route for tomorrows journey.

"Robin..."

The tactician turned away from his maps and looked at the rigid and nervous man in front of him.

"Ah Inigo, it is good to see you have not hurt yourself since the last time we met... How can I help you?"

"Robin...S-sir... ...I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage."

Robin stood their motionless as the words penetrated his ears. He did not make a sound or move a muscle. He just stood there looking at Inigo with a blank expression on his face. Inigo could feel the sweat pour down as the seconds slowly ticked by.

"Have a seat Inigo." Robin gestured at a barrel that was next to his book-case.

"Sir?"

**"Sit down." **

He hurriedly sat down on the barrel and watched the tactician pace back and forth.

"You are asking to marry my daughter Morgan correct?"

"Yes sir."

Robin walked to his table and grabbed a small frame with a portrait of his daughter.

"There are three things I cherish in this world. The friendships from the people I have met on this journey, my gorgeous and lovely friend who I married last month, and my beautiful daughter.

"You are very blessed to have them sir."

Yes I am.. ... Ah Morgan, so full of energy and life. Eager to follow in my footsteps, but still spends the days carefree and happy. It has only been a little over a month, but I love her beyond words."

"She is an incredible young woman."

Robin stopped looking at the picture and examined the man in front of him.

"If I recall correctly, and I always do. You have a very bad history with woman. A VERY bad history."

"I-I know sir, but I have changed. I swear on my life and my honor!"

"Hmm, I shall give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Thanks you sir."

Ingio felt a little better as he let his shoulders shrug down, but the evil eye Robin was giving made him tense up again.

"BUT, the real question is why do you want to marry her?"

"...Well...She is smart, she never goes a second without a smile, and I love her with all of my heart. I want to spent an eternity with her."

"An eternity is a very long time."

"I know sir, but I want to spend every second with her. I want to be around her warm smile, and to be lucky enough to call her mine.

"...I see." Robin's face was completely devoid of any emotion. He continued to inspect the man he had heard so much about from his daughter. He paced back and forth a couple more times before asking another question.

"Now, why would Morgan want to marry you? What do you have to offer that other men don't?"

Inigo tried to say something, but nothing escaped his lips. He had never thought about this before. He never used his charm or his tricks Morgan, and he didn't know why she liked him...IF she liked him.

"...I...I don't have an answer..."

Robin stopped dead in his tracks and glared at the young man. Inigo could feel Robin's eyes piercing his soul.

...

"Would you sacrifice your life to protect my daughter from harm?"

"Yes sir! I would never let anyone hurt her."

...

...

...

"Then I have two conditions to your proposal Inigo."

"W-what are they sir?"

"You must make my daughter happy at all times. She should never spend a moment worrying or sad."

"I swear right here and now, I will make her happy every second of the hour, every hour of the day, every-"

"**Condition number two.**"

Inigo watched Robin draw his silver sword out of his scabbard. He pointed the tip at Inigo's chest, and he looked ready to kill. He eyes were sharper than his sword as he stared at the man's soul.

"If I catch you gawking at any girl, or if you dare think about flattering a woman that is not my beloved Morgan. Then I will personally disembowel you and snap both of your knee caps. I will burn your feet and remove your eyes. And just to be safe, I will slowly and painfully cut off your tongue...

_**Do I make myself clear?"**_

"Y-yes sir."

...

...

...

Robin sheathed his weapon, gave a warm and friendly smile, and patted Inigo on the back.

"Good, then you have my permission."

"Thank you."

"Now leave before I change my mind."

...

Inigo left the tent in a daze as he was unable to say anything.

A moment later, Robin's wife came out of her hiding spot behind a couple of crates.

"Did you have to be so mean dear?"

The tactician grinned, "Heh, I just wanted to make sure he was serious. His reputation proceeds him, and it's important that he realizes the consequences of his actions.

* * *

...

...

Inigo stepped outside of the tent and felt like he was going to throw up. He had spent hours planning his speech to Robin, and all he could mutter was 'yes sir.'

His back was hurting again, and he had a hard time relaxing. He could still feel Robin's blade hovering over his chest, and he just wanted to lay down and rest. He had never felt this tired before.

However, all of his dreams of sleep soon shattered when his feet left the ground. A young woman in a hooded cloak had tackled him in complete joy. Inigo struggled to breathe as she held on as tight as possible.

"How is my favorite friend doing!"

"...good..."

"Inigo whats wrong?"

"...Morgan? Why do you love me?"

"That's a silly question! You are funny, you are nice, and you always spend so much time with me. I can always count on you to make my day better!"

"What makes me so special though?"

"No one can make me laugh as much as you do, and your very handsome!"

"Heh, not as beautiful as you Morgan."

"Aww!...Now follow me! We have another quest today!"

Inigo was extremely tired but he did not complain, he laughed at a thought and shook his sleep off. She was already running, and he would need to catch up.

"I wonder what Morgan has planned today."

"Hey wait up! I need to ask you something!"

He stood for a second and laughed. She was always so energetic and filled with ideas that she wanted to try. He was beginning to realize that he would be exhausted for the rest of his life.

* * *

_..._

_ I hope you enjoyed it, and your feedback is highly valued._

_Until next time, Have a outstanding and memorable day!_


End file.
